mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge
Rouge. Rouge is a new Minecraft myth and creepypasta (similar to Herobrine and Entity 303). Appearance Rouge's skin looks black. His arms and head is black. He has a dark-brown hoodie covering some of his face, he has a dark-brown, raggedy shirt that goes over his shoulders and covers most of his body. The shirt also covers his shoulders, leaving the rest of his arms visibly black. He has dark-brown (and brown) pants that cover most of his legs, leaving his feet visibly black. He also has two, red eyes own the middle of his face and no mouth. Haunting Worlds Rouge is said to randomly pop up in people's worlds randomly, and disappears the second you look at him. You can tell that he is haunting your world because he usually leaves random blocks of soulsand around the world that appear and disappear. Sometimes he leaves wither skeleton skulls along with soulsand blocks, and there is actually a very small chance that the soulsand blocks are placed in a perfect T-shape with wither skeleton skulls on top, meaning the wither will be summoned. Another way to tell that Rouge is haunting your world is that whenever you go in the nether, wither skeletons will spawn like crazy. There is usually so many, that they will sometimes crowd around the exit nether portal and go through and end up filling up the overworld. You can stop this, however, by setting the difficulty to peaceful or do the command /gamerule, type "domobspawning" and set to false. Spawning It is claimed that if you make a 3x3x3 hole in the ground, fill it up with soul sand and leave a space in the middle, put 4 wither skulls on each corner of the dug-out circle, place 4 redstone torches on the rest of the blocks and fill the middle block with obsidian, Rouge will spawn. He does not always spawn, however. If he does spawn, all the blocks used to create the altar will be destroyed and cannot be retrieved. The clouds in the sky will turn black but will not rain. Rouge will spawn somewhere in the world, but always spawns in the opposite direction of the player. If you find Rouge, he will usually just disappear, but if you're lucky, he might instantly disappear and leave behind several soul sand and wither skulls. Powers Rouge has been claimed to attack players when spawning, but it is not officially confirmed. Attacks * Rouge is said to pick up sand blocks and throw them a the player in an attempt to suffocate them. * It was once said that Rouge simply ran toward the player, attacking them with a diamond sword. * Rouge once threw fireballs that exploded, similar to a ghost, at the player. * Rouge was said to teleport around the player and throwing wither potions at them, and teleporting away if you tried to hit him. * Rouge was claimed to block off caves with lava and sometimes killing the player by pouring exceptional amounts on them * More attacks are soon to be listed Can you kill Rouge? It is unknown if you can or can't. There has been many reports by anonymous players saying that they have hit/killed Rouge or that you can't even hurt him. He can, however, take damage. Unknown if he can die, players have claimed they have hit him and taken several (if any) hearts from him. It's unknown how much health Rouge has, but it is most likely he is invincible. Drops Rouge has been said to drop many different items: Totem of Undying, Ender Crystals, Wither Skulls, etc. The Most notable drop is a Wither Skull and/or Soul Sand. Rouge sometimes randomly drops random items everywhere, sometimes making the world laggy. The items cannot be picked up, but can be eliminated by doing the /kill @etype=item command. Signs Rouge leaves several signs when he is in your world. These are the most notable signs: * The pressure plate inside Desert Temples will be removed. * Random soulsand blocks and wither skeleton skulls will be placed everywhere. * Random items will litter the world. * Wither Skeletons will spawn in the nether like mad. * Patches of lava will be everywhere in caves. * The obsidian pillars in The End will have random blocks missing. * Sponges are always wet when placed. * When wearing a pumpkin, the screen is completely black. * TNT will not ignite unless lava is poured on top or fire reaches it. Has Rouge killed players? Yes, Rouge has been claimed to kill players. It has been said that Rouge has even killed players more than once! Rouge's most common killing device is lava. He will usually pour it down hills, caves or ravines. He usually places a lot of it at different areas around the player, making it harder to escape. Rouge has been said to kill players by: * Trapping them in lava * Killing them by sword * (Unconfirmed) Sniping them with a bow?? The Myth The myth started when one Minecraft player went through a nether portal. Desc. he gave: "I had just built a Nether Portal and jumped into it. I was doing the normal thing, mining netherrack, killing zombie pigmen, deflecting fireballs from ghasts, exploring Nether Fortresses, that stuff. Then, after about an hour in the Nether, I noticed a small figure in the distance. It was standing on a floating island made of netherrack, covered up by a waterfall of lava." "I decided to walk towards the figure, crouching and building a bridge to the island. When I got there, the figure was gone. I waited a minute or so, and then decided to go back in the normal world." "When I went back through the portal, I walked towards my house. When I got there, I looked out my window and saw the figure again. This time, it was holding a lava bucket. I went out the door and looked at it again, but it has disappeared. I turned around, and there it was, just about 30 - 50 blocks away from me, holding the lava bucket. I got so scared and exited the world." "After a while, I went back into the world that the figure had been in. When it loaded, I spawned right where I had left off, next to my house. The figure wasn't there, but I discovered something else: I suddenly started taking damage. I was losing about 2 hearts a half-second, and then I died. I saw the death message, reading that I had died in lava." "I thought that may have been a glitch, but then I turned around and saw my house. There was lava all over it and there was fire everywhere. The instant I saw it, I knew just what had happened: The figure I had seen earlier was holding a lava bucket. Without any doubt, I knew that he had poured lava over my house and left. I got even more scared, but I didn't quit the world this time." "After my house had completely burned up, I flew far away from it. Far, far away. I decided to build a new house, complete will cobblestone as the main building material, and all the crafting tables/furnaces/important things underground. You could basically say the cobblestone house was a distraction." "The next day, I woke up from my bed and went up the staircase and out into the open to mine. As I was looking around for the figure (I was expecting to find it again), I noticed a cave. I went inside of it and, not long after that, I spotted iron ore. After I mined the last bit of it, I turned around and started to walk out. Then, at the end of the cave, there was a giant wall of lava." "The figure had somehow put lava at the exit of the cave while I was mining the ore and trapped me inside." "The second after I saw it, I exited the world, deleted it, and didn't play Minecraft for a long time." Occupation Rouge is intended to be a builder, because some of the notable signs he leaves involves structures. Rouge is most notable for trapping people in caves and/or the nether using lava everywhere, and is usually seen carrying a lava bucket. Used/Held Items Rouge has been claimed to be seen holding/using different items: * Rouge has almost always been seen holding a lava bucket. * Rouge has once been seen holding Soul Sand and Wither Skeleton Skulls. * Rouge has been seen holding a bow, but not shooting the player with it. * Rouge has been seen holding Ender Pearls and throwing them to teleport around. Strangely, Rouge has not been reported getting hurt when using them. * Rouge has been seen holding Ender Crystals. * Unconfirmed Rouge was through to be seen holding TNT and Flint and Steel. * Rouge has been seen, only once, holding a mob head. How to Deal with Rouge If Rouge spots you and tries to attack you, here are some ways to try and avoid him: * Run, run, run! Rouge has been reported to have the unusual speed of an Enderman when provoked. * Hide. Rouge usually can't see you if you crouch behind a two-block tall wall. * ATTACK!!!!! If you're brave enough, charge at Rouge! It is unpredictable what he will do (most likely teleport away), but, hey, at least you tried something. * Don't do anything. Yup, just don't do ''anything! ''Some reports on Rouge have said if you stare at him, he will stare back at you, and in time, disappear. Chances of Attacking Rouge will sometimes attack you, it has been claimed. There are several different unconfirmed chances: * Rouge will most likely attack you if you run away from him, so don't hide your fear! * Its has been said that ignoring him will sometimes make him angry and attack you. * If your up high up a hill, It is claimed that he will attempt to shoot at you with a bow?? (COMPLETELY UNCONFIRMED) * Rouge has a better chance of attacking you if you jump?? (Unknown Why) Unusual Bow Wielding Behavior As unusual as it sounds, Rouge has been said to attack some animals with a bow. His behavior with a bow is similar to a skeleton: He walks around, firing arrows at the target. His arrows are always completely pulled back for extreme accuracy. (Accuracy with a bow is listed below): * Rouge's accuracy depends on where he is positioned. If he is down below and you are up on a hill, there is a confirmed 76 - 81.22% chance he will hit you. * If it is a flat area, such as a plain, for example, there is about a 94% - 98.6% chance he will hit you. This is so far the most dangerous place to be if Rouge has a bow. * If it is really steep, say, if you were down on the ground while Rouge was up on a mountain sniping you, there is about a 50% - 63.5% chance he would hit you. Damage Rouge's arrow damage is between 11 - 19 Hearts. It does the most damage of a bow in the game. However, some reports have said that players have been hit by one of Rouge's arrows, and have only taken about 2.5 - 3.5 Hearts of damage. Sniping other Entities Rouge has been claimed to snipe other animals. Animals that have claimed to snipe: * Sheep * Wolfs * Cows * Pigs * Bats (He mostly misses) * Chicken * Squid Rouge has sniped a variety of animals, mostly from other player's farms. The loss of animals has caused most players that lost animals to Rouge to build bedrock barriers around their animals to protect them from any more of his attacks. Collecting Items from Animals Shot Rouge has been seen collecting items dropped by animals he killed. However, he doesn't always collect them, and after Rouge leaves, sometimes the items dropped are still there. The player occasionally will spot the items, leaving them curious. Trivia * Rouge's skin color is just a slightly lighter shade of black than Null's. * Despite the Altar not always working, some players claim that Rouge has spawned, but the Altar not destroyed. Category:Creepypastas